The present invention relates to an attachment for use in discharging a liquid in a container by fastening the attachment to the container filled with the liquid and causing a gas-like carbon dioxide gas to flow into the container.
The post-mix type soft drink vending machine is known as an apparatus by which a concentrated syrup, i.e., a concentrate such as cola or juice and carbonated water and/or water, are mixed in a cup.
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 59-27389, there has been proposed a new method for conveying a concentrated syrup to such a vending machine and for mixing such syrup.
In the above method, for example, by sealing the top opening of a container filled with a concentrated syrup with a sealant, the container was conveyed to a vending machine and an attachment was fastened to the opening of the container in a normally placed state, i.e., in a state of the neck positioned in an upright position. Then the container was disposed in any fixed position within the vending machine in an inverted state, namely, in a condition of the opening situated downward by inverting it.
It has become clear that in the above method, there are the following problems at the time of its inverted use. That is:
(1) an operation of inverting the container is relatively troublesome and forces an operator to do extra work;
(2) locating the container in an inverted state requires a device for hanging the container, thereby to render its structure complex; and
(3) when the container is located in an inverted state, a concentrated syrup adheres to the entire face of a gasket for the attachment, in consequence of which this concentrated syrup makes its vicinity dirty by dripping or the concentrated syrup sticks firmly to the screw attached part of the attachment at the time of exchanging containers, whereby inhibiting the sealability between the container and attachment.